


Unfinished Winnie the Pooh Phan AU

by softphiily (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Winnie-the-Pooh (Disney)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/softphiily
Summary: Dan lets a stranger into his house. Who knows what could happen?
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Unfinished Winnie the Pooh Phan AU

**Author's Note:**

> hey so i did this fic for phandomreversebang on tumblr and i didn't finish it, but it was due today so here it is

The rain pounded clamorously against the frail glass of the windows. Dan flinched; he was not sure if he appreciated the soft noise or if he found it irritating. 

It was a dreary Saturday, and he was home alone in his family’s cottage, curled up in his cozy chair with a fluffy blanket around him while reading the new Virginia Wolf novel he borrowed from his school’s library. Dan enjoyed reading, especially when he was by himself with an enormous cup of tea and his favorite biscuits. This is what he had been doing for most of the day in his snug, light blue pajamas.

His hyper younger brother, Adrian, had gone out to play in the dirty puddles with his obnoxious friends. Although he didn’t understand Adrian’s fervent wishes to go outside, Dan liked the peace and quiet he had for once in a while. Unfortunately, their mother had to go to her awful job as a house cleaner for a strict, wealthy family.

He was absolutely joyous for this opportunity to read in silence as he never got many chances during the week due to the harsh workload he received from his school. 

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door. The blaring noise gave Dan a fright again, and he let out an exaggerated huff of annoyance. 

_ Who could be out and about, knocking on doors, in this weather? _ he thought to himself. He didn’t want to leave the warmth of his seat and his soft blanket, but his mum would call him rude for not answering.

Dan slowly got up from his intimate spot, wrapped the blanket around his upper body, and began to walk over to the door. He peeked through the window next to the door and saw a boy, around his age, soaking wet due to the downpour. 

Dan had never seen this person in this life. 

He hesitantly opened the door.

“Hello?” he said, almost sounding like a question. 

Dan looked up at the boy, and he seemed pretty. He was really gorgeous with his bright blue eyes, wild, drenched ginger hair, and pale, soft skin.

“Hi! I’m Phil Lester, and I’m new in town. I’m still looking for a cottage to stay in and the hotel kicked me out for staying too long.” He had a strong northern accent. Dan knew where this was leading to.

“You’re looking for a place to stay?”

“Yes! Exactly. I would just stay out in the night, but I’m afraid of the rain.”

“Oh, really?” Dan almost laughed. He had a hard time believing his reasoning, but again, he didn’t want to be attacked by his mum for not caring about the village community.

“Well, I’m not sure if my mother would let you stay overnight, and she’s currently at work. But would you like to come in for a cup of tea and warm up by the fire while we wait for her to come home?”

Phil smiled lightheartedly. “Yes, please! Thank you so much!”

Dan opened the door to let Phil in. He seemed harmless so Dan didn’t mind his presence. He was only disappointed that he could no longer read his book.

Maybe this a chance for a new friend, Dan thought to himself. He never had a proper companion before due to most of the boys at school bullying him because they believed he acted like a homosexual. He wasn’t quite sure of what made him act like one.

Phil took off his shoes as soon as he came through the door. Dan was thankful for his generous actions because his mother would scold him if there were dirty footprints around the house.

Dan watched as Phil stood around and looked around the small living room. 

“I love your cottage. It’s so homey.”

“... Thanks.”  _ Why am I suddenly blushing? _ he thought to himself.

He noticed Phil began to shiver, probably from being out in the rain for so long.

“Oh, I’ll go get you some of my dry clothes as well. You look around the same size as me.” 

“Thank you, that would be great,” Phil said. His teeth were chattering from the freezing water.

Phil followed Dan up the stairs to a small bedroom. His bedroom consisted of a little white bed, a tiny window, a lamp, a bedside table, a shelf with books, and a chest of drawers. On his bed laid a light brown teddy bear that had clearly been loved very much due to its worn-out fur.

Dan immediately went over to the chest of drawers while Phil began to look at the diminutive room. 

As Dan was getting the clothes out, Phil lifted up the teddy bear.

“Who’s this?” he asked.

Dan looked up and his face flushed with embarrassment. Everyone had always made fun of him for still sleeping with his teddy bear. He tried his best to keep it a secret.“Oh! Um, it’s just a childhood toy.”

“Does he have a name?”

“... yes...his name is Winnie,” he responded awkwardly.

**Author's Note:**

> so that's it! let me know if you want me to finish it


End file.
